Gaius van Baelsar
Gaius van Baelsar, também conhecido como o Caçador de Sombras e antigamente conhecido como O Lobo Preto , é um dos antagonistas principais de Final Fantasy XIV 1.0, e o principal antagonista de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Sua posição dentro do Império Garlean é Legatus, e ele é um dos principais generais da invasão em Eorzea. Perfil Aparência Gaius é um Hyur. Ele veste uma armadura negra intimidante sobre um casaco vermelho longo e um capacete com chifres que carrega um crânio como visage e usa uma máscara de gás como respiradores e um canhão ceruleum fixado na parte traseira de sua mão esquerda. Sua principal arma é uma gunblade chamada Heirsbane (No. IX no Japão), disse ter derramado o sangue de nove candidatos à coroa com ela. Personalidade Gaius carrega a filosofia "poder fazer direito", acreditando que é o dever do forte pastorear os fracos e ignorantes de sua fraqueza ou heresia pela força das armas, mas, apesar disso Gaius não é sem virtudes. Ele é leal a Sua Majestade o Imperador Solus zos Galvus e seus tenentes de confiança na Legião XIV, colocando alta fé em suas capacidades e indignação quando são desprezados ou derrotado; isto é particularmente notável a respeito de Rhitahtyn sas Arvina, como um Roegadyn normalmente não sobem para tal classificação e estima nas forças armadas Garlean, mas Gaius é claro em sua confiança nas habilidades de Rhitahtyn. Apesar de sua lealdade para com o Imperador, Gaius estava disposto a trair suas ordens usando o aventureiro para matar Nael Van Darnus quando percebeu que o Projeto Meteor estava indo longe demais, em vez de permitir que ele conquista-se a terra. Habilidades thumb|left|Gaius e Ultima Weapon. Sendo um Legatus Garlean, Gaius é um dos mais talentosos guerreiros do Império. Ele é um espadachim habilidoso e atirador empunhando sua gunblade dupla com eficiência brutal, juntamente com seu braço canhão, e pode se defender de vários adversários qualificados ao mesmo tempo sem que lhes consigam acertar um único golpe. Depois das habilidades de Gaius serem impulsionadas dando-lhe a velocidade que lhe permite desaparecer e aparecer em um piscar de um olho ofuscante, lançamento transversal em forma de arcos de energia a partir de sua espada e usar Magitek para conjurar um fogo azul para incinerar os inimigos ao redor de sua lâmina. Gaius é um piloto hábil de machina, pessoalmente pilotou a antiga Armadura Magitek Allagan conhecida como Ultima Weapon. História Como um dos generais do Exército Imperial, Gaius serviu em muitas campanhas sob sua Majestade Solus zos Galvus, e através de sua liderança exemplar, astúcia e habilidade de combate, ele ganhou seu lugar como favorito Legatus do Imperador e o título O Lobo Preto. Ele demonstrou sua lealdade pessoalmente com a matança de nove usurpadores, um feito que lhe valeu o apelido de sua lâmina Heirsbane. Devido aos seus anos de serviço dedicado Gaius foi mandado pelo Imperador para dominar o subcontinente da Eorzea e trazê-lo sob a bandeira de Garlemald. Através subterfúgio Gaius colocou a população de Ala Mhigo contra seu rei o atacou quando as defesas da cidade-estado começaram a cair com a perspectiva de uma guerra civil, o que lhe permitiu capturar a cidade com derramamento de sangue mínimo. Gaius ganhou notoriedade entre Eorzea devido a suas habilidades como comandante e sua sensibilidade como governante, governando a fortaleza conquistada como um vice-rei imperial. Durante esse tempo ele forneceu Ala Mhigans, como Fordola rem Lupis, cidadania honorária dentro do império em troca de serviço militante. thumb|Os destroços que significa a suspensão da invasão imperial. A conquista de Gaius recuou quando a flota de airship XIV entrou em um conflito com os dragonkin e seu líder, o grande Midgardsormr. O conflito teve seu preço acabando com a frota e por matar o grande dragão; o Império tinha quebrado o selo mágico impedindo os Primals de serem convocado. Recusando-se a arriscar mais mortes por irritar as tribos feras e seus deuses, Gaius e sua legião recuou para Ala Mhigo. Perdendo a confiança de seu senhor, o Imperador foi influenciado pelos planos de outro Legatus, Nael van Darnus, que procurou destruir Eorzea e os primals com eles por lançando o antigo feitiço Allagan Meteor limpando assim as primals, aliança e a própria terra. Embora Gaius tenha ficado horrorizado com o plano ele se comprometeu a ajudar no projeto Meteor. thumb|left|Gaius leva Cid. Um amigo de Gaius Midas nan Garlond começou a desvendar e tornar-se extasiado com o projeto. Vendo como ele estava afetando seu filho, Gaius levou o jovem Cid. Em um momento de lucidez, Midas disse a seu amigo que Cid nunca seria satisfeito com uma vida de fabricação de armas para o Imperador. Não muito tempo depois Mid foi morto no incidente em Bozja Citadel e Cid abandonou seu cargo e desertou para Eorzea. ''Final Fantasy XIV ''Final Fantasy XIV 1.0 thumb|Gaius confronta o Círculo do Saber. Quando a resistência de Ala Mhigan tenta fugir para Ala Mhigo por roubar um airship em Silvertear Falls, Gaius intercepta o grupo e os mata. Ele atira no Companheiro de Viajem do aventureiro com sua luva arma e tenta matar-lo, mas Yda Hext, Papalymo Totolymo, Y'shtola Rhul e Thancred Waters chegam para detê-lo. Aceitando o desafio, Gaius os poem na defensiva e termina a luta com uma sinalização para um Dreadnaught imperial a abrir fogo, ferindo o aventureiro e os quatro membros do Círculo do Saber. Sétima Era Umbral thumb|Gaius discute sobre o Dalamud com o aventureiro. Como revelado em uma das sidequests da Sétima Era Umbral, através do echo de um soldado Gridaniano que espiou uma conversa entre Gaius e Nael Van Darnus, Gaius viu os planos de Nael para lançar Meteor sobre Eorzea como um ato insensato de genocídio. Mais tarde ele tenta matar o aventureiro, Gaius é parado por Cid e se despede depois de acertar o braço do traidor com uma rajada da arma em seu braço quando provocado. Quando as empresas descobrem sobre a construção de Castrum Novum, o aventureiro encontra Gaius durante sua investigação em uma airship Garlean destruída em Mor Dhona. O Legatus parabeniza suas habilidades por derrotar suas tropas e permite que o aventureiro e ensina alguns esquemas Garlean relacionadas com o transmissor lunar que pode controlar o Dalamud e devolvê-lo ao Cid, pois é a única esperança que Eorzea tem de sobreviver ao Meteor. thumb|left|Gaius assistindo a batalha. Gaius explica que isso não é um ato misericórdia, e afirma que Garlemand vai aniquilar os primals e dominar Eorzea com ou sem o Meteor, mas ele teme que Dalamud seja demais até para o império, e Nael Van Darnus tem seu próprio objetivo com o Meteor. Após a derrota de Nael, Gaius aparece durante a peregrinação para despertar Os Doze. Ele parabeniza o aventureiro com a vitória contra o Corvo Branco, e conta a posição atual da legião VII, como ele ainda espera que Dalamud possa ser interrompido assim o Império pode reivindicar a Eorzea e não apenas os seus restos mortais. Quando a Batalha de Carteneau começa, Gaius observa os eventos em seu airship antes de ser forçado a recuar quando Bahamut devasta a terra. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn thumb|Gaius com seus três Tribuni. Tendo sobrevivido a Sétima Era Umbral, Gaius começa a agir por conta própria para conquistar Eorzea, devido ao conflito político sobre a condição de Solus Zos Galvus, chegando a Eorzea com reforços pessoalmente obtidos da Legião XIV, incluindo seus três Tribuni. Revelando-se após a derrota de Garuda, o Lobo Preto encontra cara a cara com Cid e repreende seu antigo protegido por abandonar sua casa e família. Denunciando o Primal feridos, Gaius mata seus seguidores Ixal. Em sua raiva Garuda desencadeia sua fúria sobre os prisioneiros Amal'ja e Kobald forçando-os a convocar Ifrit e Titan para que ele possa absorver seu Aether para ganhar ainda mais força. Gaius revela seu trunfo para lidar com a ameaça Primal e com ele os meios para subjugar o subcontinente: O Ultima Weapon, uma antiga máquina de guerra Allagan desenterrado pelo poder de Lahabrea. thumb|left|Ultima absorvendo os primals. A maquina subjuga e absorve os três primals e Gaius maravilha-se com o poder da Weapon. Dar um ultimato para aqueles que viram poder de Ultima, ele exorta a Aliança Eorzean a se render, enquanto Cid e Alphinaud Leveilleur só podem olhar para ele com horror. Depois do sucesso do ataque de Livia sas Junius no Waking Sands, os Scions restantes montam uma missão de resgate. Quando a equipe escapa da fortaleza Gaius revela a extensão do poder do império: O Ultima Weapon e os Scions escapam de seu alcance apenas pela habilidade de pilotagem de Cid. Esperando um contra-ataque da Aliança Eorzean, Gaius envia seu protegido Rhitahtyn sas Arvina para defender o posto Imperial de Cape Westwind, uma visão de comunicação vital entre as castrums Garlean. Para não ser apanhado desprevenido, ele diz a Nero para terminar a sua manutenção no Ultima Weapon enquanto ele se aposenta aos seus aposentos com Livia. Com a Operação Archon terminada em Castrum Merdianum, Gaius descobre sobre a morte de Rhitahtyn e fica furioso e acusa os soldados desertando seu comandante, devido à sua herança. Com o inimigo se aproximando, Gaius despacha Livia para liderar a defesa do Castrum. thumb|Gaius revela a Cid a verdade sobre a loucura de seu pai. Com a ajuda de Cid os aventureiros enfrentam Gaius no Praetorium. Mais quando chega cara a cara com Cid, Gaius revela que ele ainda carrega uma afeição pelo homem que ele levantou como seu próprio e oferece-lhe um lugar em seu lado. Admirando a força do aventureiro, ele oferece a ele regência, o direito de governar o conquistado Eorzea se ele/ela se juntar a ele em sua subjugação. Sem estar surpreso por ser desprezado, Gaius desencadeia um Magitek Colossus e ele se retira para o coração da fortaleza. Quando os aventureiros penetram as defesas Gaius desafia-os como a última linha de defesa em sua missão para destruir Ultima Weapon. Questionando a sua fé no Doze, ele denuncia os deuses fando-os que não melhores que os Beastmen e seus primals, sendo apenas Eikons que não sangram e se sustentam de Aether. Revelando o ideal da força da humanidade, Gaius declara que é dever do forte pastorear os fracos de sua ignorância; Eorzea é seu por direito e desafia-os para detê-lo. Impressionado com o seu poder, Gaius entra no Ultima Weapon, pilotando a máquina na batalha que se seguiu. Os Guerreiros da Luz auxiliado pelo Cristal Mãe para superar o Ultima Weapon e tira as primals a dele. Desconcertado, Lahabrea se revela e se oferece para ajudar Gaius ativando o Coração de Sabik, o núcleo do verdadeiro poder da Ultima. Gaius só pode reagir com horror como o Warmachine desencadeia uma mágica cujo devastação rivaliza com a do Meteor: Ultima. thumb|left|Gaius aceita seu destino durante e auto-destruição do Praetorium. Na destruição da magia, Gaius confronta a equipe pela última vez quando ele amaldiçoa Lahabrea, com a intenção de acabar com ele em seguida. Em um confronto final, Lahabrea tenta libertar Ultima à parte, enquanto Gaius só pode assistir e amaldiçoar o Ascian, mas a weapon é destruída antes do feitiço estar completo. Gaius é ejetado da cabine. Quando ele encontra-se golpeado e caído, ele usa suas últimas forças para implorar ao aventureiro para ouvi-lo sobre a necessidade de um governante forte para guiar o povo Eorzean em vez de a dependência perigosa de primals e dos Doze. Gaius aceita seu destino de morrer no Pretório quando ele se auto-destrói com os danos causados por Ultima. Enquanto as chamas o consomem Gaius, Cid diz que sua conquista termina aqui em cinzas e fumaça. Enquanto estava deitado nos escombros, ele teve um momento de descanso e se sentiu pronto para se juntar a seus companheiros na morte, mas em uma fração de segundo, ele se libertou dos escombros e escapou do Praetorium e percebeu que estaria fazendo um grande desonra à sua vida de seus amigos que pereceram sem justiça. Ele descartou sua armadura. Deixou de ser um Legatus e decidiu viver como o mercenário autointitulado "Caçador de Sombras" para vingar seus companheiros por enganá-los para, inadvertidamente, trazer uma calamidade ao mundo. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood thumb|O "Caçador de Sombras" e seus aliados. No ''patch 4.3 "Under the Moonlight", Alphinaud está preso em The Burn, uma área deserta a caminho de Garlemald, depois que sua aeronave é abatida. Eles se encontram e ele alega estar caçando Ascians. Ele ainda empunha sua gunblade e carrega sua antiga máscara branca de várias máscaras negras e vermelhas de Ascian, e afirma ter uma história com os Scions. Sem nenhuma outra opção de viagem disponível, Alphinaud concorda em acompanhar "Caçador de Sombras" enquanto ele continua em direção a Garlemald. O "Caçador de Sombras", Alphinaud e seus companheiros param em um posto avançado onde encontram numerosos cadáveres, os restos de pessoas mortas por uma arma química experimental Garlean chamada Rosa Negra, um gás que instantaneamente mata qualquer um que a respire. O "Caçador de Sombras" repreende os Garleans para usar a tecnologia que ele pensou estar abandonada antes de admitir que era mais provável ter envolvimento dos ascians. Alphinaud e o "Caçador de Sombras" concordam que os Ascians devem ser parados antes que a Rosa Negra possa ser usada novamente. No Patch 4.5, Requiem for Heroes, o "Caçador de Sombras" retorna a The Burn no momento em que Hien Rijin e os membros da Ironworks terminam o trabalho na barreira que impedirá uma invasão Garlean no Extremo Oriente. Algum tempo antes, Alphinaud foi afligido pelo mesmo fenômeno misterioso que atingiu a maioria dos Scions. O "Caçador de Sombras" se aproxima com corpo inconsciente de Alphinaud e a barreira é abaixada para permitir que ele o entre. O "Caçador de Sombras" se comunica com Hien, Alisaie e o Guerreiro da Luz, revelando que ele é Gaius Baelsar, e que Gaius "van" Baelsar morreu com os eventos da Ultima Weapon. Ele divulga informações não apenas sobre a Rosa Negra, mas a descoberta de uma instalação de clonagem Allagan, abrigando muitos corpos do ex-imperador Solus zos Galvus. Enquanto ele estava ocupado caçando Ascians, Gaius aprendeu de uma hierarquia dentro de até mesmo os Ascian overlords, em particular, os Paragons da Fonte, e revela a presença de um Ascian desconhecido pelo nome de Emel-Secht. Enquanto os objetivos dele e dos Scions se alinham, ele não quer afundar os conflitos passados e deixa apenas a certeza de que eles têm outro aliado para caçar as sombras. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Algum tempo depois que o Guerreiro da Luz viaja para o Primeiro, Gaius e seus companheiros se infiltram em uma instalação de produção da ''Black Rose apenas para descobrir que o lote produzido lá foi removido do local. Depois de um confronto com Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius propõe uma aliança com o Dragoon e os dois seguem para Garlemald. A dupla tenta investigar tanto a produção da Rosa Negra quanto os rumores de que Zenos yae Galvus (o neto de Solus) está possuído por um Ascian. Quando Gaius e Estinien chegam ao palácio imperial, são recebidos por um grito de dor, Gaius reconhecendo-o como a voz do Imperador Varis invade a sala do trono e encontra Zenos empalando seu pai com sua espada. O ferido Varis confirma que esse é o verdadeiro Zenos e que não está mais possuído por um Ascian. Zenos afirma que seu pai não tem mais utilidade, e que sua presença está apenas interferindo na caçada ao Guerreiro da Luz. Ele assassina o imperador e Gaius enfurecido ataca Zenos. Batalha thumb Gaius é combatido no final do jogo, tanto a pé e quanto pilotando o Ultima Weapon. Devido à facilidade com que ele é derrotado, Ultima Weapon efetivamente atua como chefe final da história principal. Triple Triad Voz Gaius é dublado por Akio Otsuka na versão japonesa, e Richard Epcar na versão em Inglês. Ele compartilha o dublador Ingleses e japoneses com Ansem e Xehanort da série Kingdom Hearts, embora Epcar tenha dublado Ansem somente a partir de Kingdom Hearts II. Música Tema O "Bite of the Black Wolf", uma versão instrumental de "Rise of the White Raven", é o tema da primeira parte da batalha final. Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game thumb|100px Gaius aparece como um cartão do elemento fogo. Triple Triad Gaius van Baelsar aparece em uma carta disponível pelo ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Galeria File:Gaius van Baelsar FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Arte. File:Gaius van Baelsar FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Arte. File:Gaius and Tribunes FFXIV Art.jpg|Arte de Gaius e seus Tribunes. File:Gaius Model Render.png|Modelo 3D de Gaius. File:FFXIV Meteor.jpg|Ataque de um Imperial Dreadnaught. File:FFXIV Gaius Concept.png|Arte Conceitual de Gaius. File:FFXIV Gaius Shooting.jpg|Gaius preparando-se para atirar com seu braço. File:Gaius Van Baelsar Profile.png|Perfil de Gaius. File:CGArtwork RealmReborn1.png|Arte Promocional para o A Realm Reborn. Etimologia Gaius é um nome romano comum. Foi um prenome de muitos romanos famosos ao longo da história, incluindo Júlio César, e através de sua linhagem, Augusto César e Calígula, Caio Cássio Longino (principal agente na conspiração contra Júlio César), e Públio Cornélio Tácito, o famoso historiador. Ele também pode ser derivado de palavra grega Gaia, que significa "terra". "Van" é baseado na palavra alemã von que significa "de", e é usado para mostrar que alguém é de descendente nobre. Curiosidades * Ele era conhecido entre a comunidade como "Zulvan" desde sua primeira aparição, mas um post na página da empresa mudou seu nome.http://lodestone.finalfantasyxiv.com/pl/company/gc01.html#gc7 * Armadura de Gaius se assemelha as usados pelos judges Archadianos de Final Fantasy XII e, em particular, Ghis. ** Tendo dublado Gabranth em Final Fantasy XII, Akio Otsuka, brincando, disse que ele pensou que ele estava dublando um juiz novamente devido a armadura semelhante de Gaius. Referências en:Gaius van Baelsar fr:Gaius van Baelsar Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Garlean Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald